Wilder
Wilder was the successor of the Professor and was the second leader of the Organization. Wilder characteristically wears his blonde hair styled up, and he wears a white suit like his predecessor. His two righthand men while leading the Organization were Hoffman, who also had served the Professor, and Stack. History After the fall of the Professor, Wilder hoped to rise and reunite the Organization under himself by taking out Dante Vale's Foundation team, but after a failed attempt to trap the Huntik team inside the waterfall cave of the Nexus and a long battle outside of the cave, Wilder and his men retreated when Lok Lambert Powerbonded with Baselaird. Wilder then leaded the Organization to the tower of Nostradamus to retrieve his scrying glass, but was ambushed by the Huntik Foundation, but the Organization easily defeated Peter, Billie, Melee Artist and a third Huntik Operative. While inside the observatory, after a tough fight with the Huntik team, Wilder and his team were defeated and thrown out of the tower when he and Stack attacked the three Sentry Triclops. Wilder and Stack then spied on the Huntik team at the Casterwill's cave, Wilder planning to use Avalon's power along with the Willblade to reunite the Organization once more. Wilder ambushed the Huntik team for the Willblade and used his new Titan, Divine Mirror Kagami, to turn Dante to stone by reflecting King Basilisk's stone gaze ability. Upon reaching the Willblade inside the castle of Avalon, Wilder ambushed Sophie Casterwill, he then fought Lok and Cherit alongside his Titans. After a long fight with Lok, Wilder and his Titans were defeated when Lok used the Willblade to summon Pendragon and to protect Sophie. When the Huntik team came searching for information on Void, Wilder ambushed Lok, Sophie, and Cherit. After he captured them as his prisoners, he left Stack to deliver them to Organization HQ, though the three escaped. When the Huntik team regrouped, Wilder was ambushed twice by the team, losing the Amulet of Void in Klaus' bookshop. When the Blood Spiral showed up and crashed in, Wilder was defeated by Wind. Wilder then sent Stack to infiltrate the Blood Spiral on the island of Medusa, but his plans were interrupted when Dante and his team interfered. After putting up a though fight against the Huntik Foundation, he and Hoffman retreated, leaving Stack behind to be neutralized by the Spiral. On the hunt for the Legendary Titan, Umbra the Shadow Jaguar, Wilder and Hoffman ambushed the Huntik team in Hernán Cortés's vault by setting traps along the way. Though Wilder and his minions captured the Huntik team, Dante Vale managed to win the Ring instead. Under Wilder, the Organization retreated, attempting to trap Dante's team with Conquistador although they managed to escape. When both the Huntik Foundation and the Organization went after Rassimov's secret files at the Professor's castle, Wilder fought against Sophie, who saw through his facade of power but Wilder left Incubane to deal with her while he went after the files. Wilder then ambushed and easily overpowered Lok, Cherit, and Den in the Professor's room, by assaulting them from the back and with the help of Grand Facade. But lost his control of the Organization when Grier, at the suggestion of Dante Vale, took over the Organization, taking Wilder hostage on Sutos Island. Personality As the second leader of the Organization, Wilder possessed a charismatic personality with which he could rally Suits to his side. Thinking much of his own charisma, Wilder even foolishly attempted and failed to blackmail Rassimov into forcing the Blood Spiral into serving the Organization. Cool but not collected in battle, Wilder would boast of his skills and abilities out of his vain ego while his superiority complex would often lead him to make foolish mistakes and to lose battles. In many cases, he would comb his hair or straighten his tie when instead he should have concentrated on fighting. Though otherwise sly, he was quick to rise to anger when his disadvantages and mistakes were pointed out to him. Wilder possessed great ambitions for the Organization, hoping to unite the Organization under his own control. Using dirty tricks to achieve his goals, Wilder fought like a coward, rarely hesitating from attacking the helpless or from attacking his opponent from behind. Though he thought his way was best for the Organization, he was accused by Grier of considering personal aspirations over those of the rest of the group. Abilities Wilder tends to lead by charisma, letting his men do most of the dirty work for him. When he needs to get his hands dirty by participating in the combat, although he prefers to avoid such, he draws upon a small arsenal of spells and Titans. Among his favorites are his Titan, Incubane, and the spell, Weakenshade. Like the Professor before him, Wilder makes use of the Rippleburst spell as well. However, unlike the Professor, Wilder's own skills in battle are often found to be wanting. Cherit has also called Wilder as a master Seeker. Spells Utilized * Acidheart * Armorbrand * Augerfrost * Doublespell * Poisonfang * Raypulse * Rippleburst * Shadowknife * Sorrowbond * Thundercut * Touchram * Venomhand * Weakenshade Bonded Titans *Divine Mirror Kagami (Given to Stack) *Gigadrone *Grand Facade *Incubane Gallery Wilder_3.png S2E27 Wilder close.jpg S2E35 Wilder.png S2E28 Wilder Hoffman Stack.jpg|Wilder and his two right hand men, Hoffman and Stack S2E30 Incubane Wilder.jpg|Wilder with his signature Titan, Incubane S2E27 Stack Wilder.jpg|Wilder with his right hand man, Stack S2E28 Wilder Stack.png S2E35 Hoffman Wilder Suits Teknonomicon.png|Wilder and his team S2E31 Wilder wink.jpg Category:Characters Category:Seekers Category:Organization members